


Littlestorm's Call

by literal_forest_fire



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fan Adventure, Fan Characters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_forest_fire/pseuds/literal_forest_fire
Summary: Long after the clans of the lake, a young warrior must earn his place and journey to save a long lost clan of cats in a land beyond any territory the clans have ever known





	1. alliegences

Alliegences 

Plainclan

Leader: Morningstar- A pale brown she-cat with a dark face, tail and legs and dazzling blue eyes apprentice, ravenpaw

Deputy: Newtsong- A black and ginger she-cat with odd eyes apprentice, crowpaw

Medicine cat: Roseleaf- A gray and white tom with green eyes apprentice, Robbinpaw

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)  
Shadewing-A black and white tom with green eyes apprentice,lionpaw  
Bettleface-A dark ginger she-cat apprentice, kestrelpaw  
Snowripple- a silver tom  
Nightclaw- A black she-cat with blazing yellow eyes apprentice, featherpaw  
Thistleheart- A dark brown tom with a torn lip apprentice,starlingpaw  
Thrushfoot- a pale ginger and white tom  
Wormwhisker- A dusty brown she-cat

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, training to become warriors)  
Robbinpaw- a brown she-cat; apprentice to the medicine cat  
Kestrelpaw- a pale tom with a dark face, legs and tail  
Starlingpaw- a dark gray she-cat with a white belly  
Lionpaw- a golden she-cat  
Featherpaw- a white tom with black and orange splotches and a stumpy tail  
Crowpaw- a black she cat with white feet  
Ravenpaw- a black she cat with white feet

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Cinderflight- a smoky black she-cat (mother to littlekit, a black tom and, smokekit, a gray tabby tom)  
Palesun- A pale ginger she cat (mother to leopardkit, a golden tom, and fawnkit, a white she-cat)

Elders- (former queens and warriors, now retired)  
Briartail- a brown tabby she-cat  
Silverwish- a gray tom with no eyes

Marshclan

Leader:Cloudstar- a gray and white tom

Deputy:Rippletail- a dark tabby she-cat apprentice,petalpaw

Medicine Cat:Lizardnose- a black and white she-cat

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)  
Minnowclaw- a gray and white she-cat  
Stagpelt- a brown tabby tom apprentice, shellpaw  
Smokefang- a scarred black tom  
Addertail- a ginger she cat with a long tail  
Frogleap- a dark gray tom with green eyes  
Foxfur- a ginger tom apprentice,mosspaw  
Redface- a white and ginger she cat

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, training to become warriors)  
Shellpaw- an orange and black tom with large ears  
Mosspaw- a gray she cat with a white belly  
Petalpaw- a dappled brown she-cat  
Sootleaf- a pale ginger and gray tom, apprentice to the medicine cat

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Darkheart- a dark tabby she cat (mother to grasskit, a brown tabby she-kit)

Elders- (former queens and warriors, now retired)  
Laketail- a black and white she-cat with a missing paw  
Milkfur- a creamy white tom

Cats Outside The Clans  
Echo- a black and white kitty pet that has been disfigured  
Brandy- a dappled tom from horseplace  
Louise- a patchy white she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue

Robbinpaw trailed behind the other medicine cats, her paws not used to the long treck to the moonpool. She rounded the slope and was greeted by her mentor, Roseleaf, staring at her, impatient.  
“I try to keep up but my legs are so short” puffed Robbinpaw as she disappeared into the shrubs surrounding the moonpool. She was dazzled by the glittering water in the pool below.  
She padded down the dimpled path to the water’s edge and sat amongst her fellow medicine cats. Lizardnose and Sootleaf waited as Roseleaf settled beside the water. In her three moons as a medicine cat apprentice, she had learned much from her dear mentor but she feared that old age would steal her him away before she was fully trained.  
The medicine cats lowered their noses to the water and quickly drifted to sleep. Robbinpaw woke in a vast meadow. A pretty white she-cat stood beside her, her eyes were full of wonder as she looked into in the distance. Robbinpaw stood and looked into the vast expanse of moorland and saw a massive leopard running through the long grass, his jaws full of fragrant flowers. Robbinpaw looked to the sky and saw dark clouds gather and stir the wind. Robbinpaw shook with fear as the leopard drew closer. The white she cat beside her turned to Robbinpaw.  
“Even the most beautiful blossom needs a storm to help it grow, robbinpaw. Do not fear the storm.” Robbinpaw heard the voices of countless cats of the past cry out in urgency.  
Robbinpaw woke with a start, water dripping from her nose. She looked around the hollow, her eyes wild.  
“Starclan has sent me a prophecy!”


End file.
